


sci radiates bottom energy

by noitsfrancis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Gay, Idiots in Love, Lowercase, M/M, More info in notes, No Angst, No Smut, Oneshot, Skeletons, fell also has stupid idiot disease, nerd and edgelord relationship??, no beta we die like men, only fluff, rainy setting, sci has stupid idiot disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noitsfrancis/pseuds/noitsfrancis
Summary: it’s raining outside.sci’s shivering.fell isn’t.
Relationships: fellsci - Relationship, sci × fell, scifell
Kudos: 4





	sci radiates bottom energy

**Author's Note:**

> both of them are 15 in this.  
> and both are in pajamas.

it’s raining outside. the sun wasn’t visible. the dark, heavy rain clouds had hidden it away.  
no one was outside. it was... cold.  
very cold.  
and dark.

sci sucked in a breath as he closed the curtains, then retracting his hand back to his sides. fell watched him while probably suffocating under a thick blanket on the couch. his head was propped up by a pillow he’d brought downstairs earlier from the bedroom they both shared. 

“the rain’s gotten heavier.”  
“i can tell, sweetheart.”

sci heaved a sigh and turned around to face his boyfriend, whom had a seemingly innocent smile on his face.  
“fell.. nicknames aren’t gonna make me go over there and cuddle with you. nice try, though,” he huffed. his cheeks were green from either the cold or the cute pet name he was referred to as.

“your face says otherwise,” fell shifted a little in his comfy spot on the couch.  
“that’s just from the cold.”  
“so c’mere and cuddle with me.”  
“no.”

“then don’t come crawling to me when you’re dying of hypothermia,” fell chortled, flipping his body so that he was now facing the couch instead of sci.  
that spot next to him looked tempting.  
sci pouted, crossing his arms. how dare his own boyfriend play him like this?  
“seriously...?”  
fell didn’t answer.  
sci facepalmed.

and since sitting on the couch would classify as ‘crawling to fell’, he sat on chair that was seated next to the window.

~long timeskip brought to you by a cuddle-refusing nerd~

the temperature started to lower with each passing minute. each time sci would glance at fell, wondering if he should give up and go cuddle.  
but the teasing from earlier made him resist the temptation.

when it hit 49°F, sci nearly choked on the loss of air. at this point, if he kept going like this, he’d get amnesia.  
so he quickly flung himself up from his seat and onto the couch, throwing the blanket over himself. 

warmth started to spread across his limbs.

he breathed out, closing his eyes slowly.

“i knew it,” fell’s smug voice startled sci from his little moment. “couldn’t handle the cold, could ya?”

“shut up,” sci mumbled, keeping his eyes closed. fell snickered and shifted his body to his previous position so that sci wasn’t practically spooning him. he wrapped his arms around the area just below sci’s ribcage, pulling him a little closer.

a moment of bliss.

“nerd, your feet are cold as hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> how else am i suppose to end it genius


End file.
